detectivecomicsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Red Hood and the Outlaws: REDemption
Red Hood and the Outlaws: REDemption ― первая книга первого тома комиксов о Красном Колпаке и Изгоях. Сюжет #1 Джейсон Тодд, Красный Колпак, спасает Роя Харпера из тюрьмы в Курачи. Ей помогает Тамаранеанская принцесса - Старфайр. Через три месяца, во время их отдыха на тропическом острове их посещает видимая только Джейсоном женщина Эссенция. Она рассказывает что недавно произошло несколько происшествий когда из живых людей вынимали органы и что самое странное, люди умирали только через несколько лет. Джейсон понимает что в этом замешан Безымянный. Пока Джейсон занят, Рой выясняет что Старфайр совершенно не помнит ни его ни Дика Грейсона. Джейсон спрашивает почему клан Все Каста, созданный помешать Безымянному, бездействует и узнает что клан был вырезан и только Джейсон, бывший сам членом клана, может помочь. В Чикаго мужчина видит фото Старфайр в интернете и понимает что на Земле находится Тамаранеанка. Пока Рой и Старфайр спят с друг другом, Джейсон проникает в секретный храм клана Все Каста и обнаруживает труп своего учителя. Его окружают враги. #2 Несколько лет назад, сразу после его воскрешения, Талия Аль Гул отвела Джейсона в секретный культ боевых монахов Все Каста, чтобы он смог стать искусным убийцей. Дукра, лидер культа, хоть и считала что Джейсон несет только смерть, решила его тренировать. Команда прибывает в Гонг Конг. На Джейсона в его квартире нападают бандиты во главе с Сюзи Су, но он легко убивает их. Наняв вертолет, они отправляются в Гималаи, в секретный храм Все Касты. Дух убитой Дукры предупреждает Джейсона что на храм напал могущественный прислужник Неназванного, который ушел с Азаром, после того как вломился в Комнату Всего. Убитые члены клана оживают и нападают на команду. Победив их, Джейсон он проникается тем что они одна команда и они отправляются на бой. #3 Пройдя сквозь пещеры Всекасты, отбросы попадают к четырехтысячелетнему С'ару Проктору, имеющему облик ребенка. Отдав в залог свои самые восхитительные воспоминания они проходят в Палату Всего. Джейсон считает что как бывший ученик Всекасты он несет ответственность за то что они хранили и он должен забрать это прежде Безымянных, вырезавших весь клан. Пока они отсутствуют, Проктор просматривает их воспоминания. Выжив в битве с гигантским монстром, они обнаруживают что этим предметом является всего лишь стеклянный шар с домиком. Разочарованные они уходят, забрав обратно свои воспоминания. Свое Джейсон оставляет Проктору. #4 Имея зацепкой только домик из Колорадо в шаре, Отбросы отправляются туда в поисках безымянных. Пока Рой и Джейсон ищут на земле, Старфайр, наблюдающая за ними с воздуха, подвергается атаке человека из первого выпуска, который охотится за инопланетянами. Он жаждет отомстить за погибших родителей во время крушения тамаренского корабля и изменил свое днк чтобы стать живым оружием. Рой и Джейсон сталкиваются с Безымянным, прикидывающимся местным полицейским. Почему-то она считает что именно Всекаста нарушила тысячелетнее перемирие. Напавшему на Старфайр удается лишить ее сверхсил, ей на помощь спешит Рой, а Джейсон готовится к бою с Безымянной. #5 Рою удается достаточно отвлекать Кракса пока Старфайр не восстановила силы. Джейсону удается убить Безымянную, но для него встала новая загадка - кто убил Всекасту. Люди городка, считая что Джейсон убил их шерифа, в ярости бросаются в погоню, и Отбросам приходится, подхватив Кракса, бежать. #6 Джейсон вспоминает как впервые встретился с Кориандрой за месяц до спасения Роя из тюрьмы. Пресекая попытку провезти в Майами атомное оружие, он уничтожает подлодку контрабандистов, но и сам получает серьезные повреждения. Его выносит на тропический остров где живет рядом со своим разбившимся кораблем Кориандра. Она выхаживает его и Джейсон в итоге узнает что она когда-то была в команде с Диком Грейсоном и Арсеналом. Они становятся друзьями. В конце, в новостях, Джейсон замечает новость о готовящемся расстреле Роя в тюрьме Курака и предлагает Кориандре отправиться с ним на его спасение. #7 Отбросы сдают Кракса в лечебницу Аркхэм и забирают себе его инопланетный корабль. Они пытаются с помощью технологий корабля найти лабораторию Кракса, как в корабле появляется Сущность, изгнанная из Всекасты и сообщившая Джейсону о нападении на клан. Джейсон обвиняет ее в нападении на клан, а Сущность рассказывает как она и ее мать Дукха, глава Всекасты, были одними из тех кто на заре времен испили из темного источника и стали Безымянными. В сражении, Джейсону, с помощью инопланетного устройства с корабля, удается прогнать ее с корабля. В Готэме приходит в себя Сьюзи Сью и требует найти Джейсона, чтобы она могла отомстить. Содержание: * Red Hood and the Outlaws 1 (I Fought the Law and Kicked Its Butt!) * Red Hood and the Outlaws 2 (Shot through the Heart - and Who's to Blame) * Red Hood and the Outlaws 3 (Cherish Is the Word I Use - to Destroy You!) * Red Hood and the Outlaws 4 (Come Fly with Me - Come Die, Just Die Away!) * Red Hood and the Outlaws 5 (I'm Free as a Bird - and This Bird You Cannot Kill!) * Red Hood and the Outlaws 6 (Take Me Down to the Paradise City Where the Sea Runs Red & the Girls Are Pretty!) * Red Hood and the Outlaws 7 (I Found That Essence Rare - and Deadly!)